Stuck In A Fairytale
by klcm
Summary: When the BAU get stuck whilst travelling through Storybrooke they find themselves drawn into a fairytale case... JJ/Rossi and Morgan/Garcia pairings


**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_May have shot myself in the foot with this, but it's all for fun right? I'm struggling with my muse, but hope to get this update on a semi-regular basis! _

_I hope you enjoy!_

_**Characters:** Regina Mills/ The Evil Queen from Once Upon A Time AND Jennifer Jareau from Criminal Minds_

**Stuck In a Fairytale** – _Chapter One_

* * *

"We're supposed to be going on a nice little holiday, but instead we're stuck in some tiny little town," Emily grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest as Derek worked on finding what had caused their SUV to fail. "Not exactly how I wanted to spend my last few weeks in this country."

"Emily, my Raven haired beauty, cheer up!" Penelope spoke as she left Derek's side and came to stand in front of her friend. "It could be worse, you could be stuck with my _Reidy_ on your own," She cast a wink towards Reid and smiled. "We're all together and I'm pretty sure I saw a nice little diner down the road."

"I saw that," JJ commented as she picked Henry up. "Granny's or something." She looked at her son and pushed some hair back out of his face, "We need to get this little man and Jack some proper food."

"It's getting late too," Hotch noted, "How fast do you reckon you can get the car sorted, Morgan?"

"No idea," Derek said as he pushed away from the bonnet of the car frustrated. "I can't find the damn problem."

"I say we go and get ice cream!" Penelope chimed excitedly and looked at Jack and then Henry. "What do we say boys? Ice cream?"

Before they got to say a word, Reid spoke up. "I'm up for ice cream."

"C'mon on then, Boy Wonder, let's go and get you and our little baby boys some ice cream," Penelope smiled at him as she spoke that sentence. "We'll have to find somewhere to stay here tonight and look fresh in the morning at the car."

"I'm with my Baby Girl," Derek exclaimed and slammed the bonnet down on the car and approached Penelope, putting his arm around her to show how done he was with the SUV.

Hotch quickly agreed and they all headed down to the cafe, ready to find food and a place to sleep. Entering the small diner, they took a booth and moved a table over so they could all fit together. Looking at their menus, JJ felt Penelope lean over towards her.

"What's up?" JJ asked as she looked up from deciding what to get for herself and Henry.

"Seems Henry made a new friend," Penelope mused as she watched her Godson looking at a storybook with a local boy.

"When did he go over there?" JJ asked as she sat upright and watched her son interact with the other older child.

"No idea, but he looks happy," Penelope commented lovingly and watched. "Isn't it really cute?"

JJ nodded, "I'm going to get him so we can order." Getting up, JJ excused herself and headed over to the two little boys. "What are you two up to, hey?"

"Reading Mamma!" Henry exclaimed happily.

"I can see, Baby," She said as she sat next to her son, "Who's you're friend?"

"Henry Mills," Henry exclaimed and looked up from his book.

"Another Henry, huh? I'm JJ, blonde Henry's mother," JJ gave him a smile and leaned in looking to the book, "So what's so good about this book, Henry?"

"You're in this book that's what," The older Henry quickly spoke up.

"I am, huh?" JJ asked, sitting down to entice the little brown haired boy into a sharing a story. She looked at Henry, "We like stories don't we, Baby?" She asked and Henry nodded vigorously. "So what story am I in? Hidden in Cinderella? In the back of Snow White?"

Henry shook his head, "One about how the kingdom got overtaken by a dark force that changes its victims into stone statues and they're left in the forest forever," Henry enthused the conversation with his curious tone.

"Weird fairytale," She commented perplexed, "Stone statues? Is that it?" JJ asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing dark there if you ask me."

"It is when there is no body found of the person set in stone," Henry gave over the last solemn detail of that.

That caught her entire attention, "Okay, so what do I have to do with this?" JJ asked, her own curiosity beginning to nip at her ankles. She said back and pulled Henry into her side.

"In the book it says it takes an army of individuals to fight off the darkest forms of evil," He told JJ and then flicked through the book to find the right page. Turning it sideways for her to see, he pointed and pressed at the image, "See! That's you! You were born a siren, but became a warrior. You're the King's greatest weapon!"

JJ creased her face up, trying to play nice, but her mind was boggled at this influx of information, "I am not a siren. I work alongside my team and the press to catch bad guys and that's it. I work with that lot of superheroes too."

"Yes, they put you there so that the bad guy can see you. They use you to catch the baddies!" Henry exclaimed excitedly as he realised that they were here at long last. Seeing JJ's apprehension, he pressed on. "Look, just look," Henry said and turned the book around, picking it up to show JJ. "We have Sir Aaron, he's the leader of the king's army and enlisted Sir David to help keep reign over their army. Knight Derek is a supreme warrior drafted by King Midas after being one of the best huntsmen in the forest. Sir Aaron and Sir David found him whilst forming the army."

"So let me get this right, we're in this book?" JJ asked, she still wasn't sold on the idea, but she was willing to bite. "And there are photos?" She asked, she could see the photo of herself and was a little confused by the uncanny likeness that was portrayed on the pages.

Henry nodded and changed the page to sure Derek looking knight with a woman that looked suspiciously like Emily, "Even the other three. There's Countess Emily, she's a royal rebel. She became a warrior against her family's wishes and became one of the King's strongest warriors." Changing that page, he pointed to another character, another uncanny resemblance to Penelope, "There we have the Sorceress, who is the supreme finder of everything. Knight Derek found her and brought her to the king to use for their own good, but ended up falling in love with her – It's a forbidden love so no one in the Kingdom knows. Likewise, he and Emily found the Wizard Genius. You are all bound to one another because of your story _book _life."

"Kid," JJ said with an unsettled laugh, "It looks like an amazing book, but we are just a bunch of normal people, that do extra ordinary jobs in Quantico."

"Have you fallen in love with Sir David yet?" Henry asked outright, "In the book, you and Sir David, you fall in love and require the King's blessing."

JJ looked over at the team, her eyes going to Rossi for a moment before she turned back, "Fairytales don't involve warriors and armies. They involve princes and princesses and happily ever afters. That's a fairytale."

"This one does have a happily ever after," He chirped at the end, his face illuminating with a bright smile.

"Henry," A stern voice called from the open doorway, and a slender, well dressed, very powerful woman approached the trio as they sat in the booth in the corner. "I've been looking for you. It's time to go home."

"I'm waiting on, Emma!" Henry admitted, "She'll be here in a moment. I need to show her something."

"She's a little busy with work, Henry. Come on now," Regina told her son, putting her arm out for him to get up and head towards the door.

"Was another statue found?" Henry asked with excitement. "There's people who can help!"

Regina smirked, laughing a little in disbelief, "I think we'll leave Sheriff Swan to do her own job. Let's not drag strangers into Storybrooke business."

Sensing something dire, JJ stood up to confront the unknown mother, "Why don't you grab a cup of coffee. We can offer out assistance. We're FBI," JJ stated confidently knowing they could aid whatever was happening. "Jennifer Jareau," She put her hand out for an equal introduction.

Looking at the lady's hand, Regina disregarded it, "Regina Mills, the mayor of this town." Regina spoke with a low tone, "Now excuse me, I need to get my son home."

"I'll see you around," Henry spoke politely, if no warily as he pushed out from the booth, closing the book and hitching up and under his arm as his other hand pulled his backpack up and onto his back. "You just need to believe and help us."

"Henry," Regina's voice scolded and pushed him away so she could turn to JJ with a heated tone. "Leave my son alone or I will find a way to make sure you never step foot anywhere near this state again. Just remember this is my town. I call the shots. You want anything, you come to me, am I heard?"

Nodding politely, JJ spoke up before Regina could leave, "Well, I suggest you stop your son from finding us, because I'm pretty sure his curiosity will make our paths meet again."

"Until that day," Regina said and gave JJ a smile.

JJ took a look at Regina and caught her giving her dark look from afar. "C'mon champ," She said as she bent down and picked up Henry, "I know a little boy that was promised ice cream by his Aunty Penny." She said as she went over to her team.

Looking at the door once more, JJ just couldn't help shake the feeling that there was more to this situation than a small town dilemma, than Regina made out.

Or, that maybe the book was more than just a book.

"Guys, I think there's something going on with this town," JJ shared her speculation and noted everyone's instant interest only magnify.


End file.
